


Weekend Getaway

by beccaheartschrisevans



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: Chris Evans and his wife go to Cape Cod for their 10th Wedding Anniversary





	

Three months into your tenth year as Mrs. Chris Evans, you are in the passenger seat as Chris drives the two of you out to Cap Code for a long weekend. This trip was attempt number three at celebrating your anniversary and Chris had been obsessing over this weekend for weeks. Not that you could blame him for wanting to make sure nothing was going to interrupt your romantic weekend away.

Getaway attempt number one had been scheduled for the actual weekend of your anniversary, but three puking kids had pulled the plug on that trip. The second attempt had been canceled due to a work emergency for you that had required you to work extended hours for an entire month to fix. Then Chris's work schedule had forced you to put off the trip until now.

For your getaway, he had rented a beachfront house in Cape Cod and he had taken care of every little detail. The only thing he had allowed you to do was pack your own bag, though he had offered to do that, too.

As you near the coast, dark clouds appear in the sky and the first drops of rain hit the windshield when you are thirty minutes from the house. You can feel the tension radiating off of Chris and you quickly switch the radio to a smooth jazz station, hoping it will help him relax.

By the time you make it to the house, the rain has escalated to a downpour and Chris's attitude is as dark as the sky. You ignore his insistence that you go inside while he unloads the car and help him carry the groceries into the house.

Once everything is inside, you direct him to the bathroom to take a hot shower and change into dry clothes. He starts to protest, but you give him the _mom_ look and he stops arguing.

While he is in the shower, you set to work on the perfect meal for a rainy fall day: grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. While the soup is heating up on the gas stove, you load wood in the wood stove and start a fire. You know that Chris will probably pout because you didn't let him start the fire, but it's the only source of heat for the small house and you're cold.

By the time Chris reappears, wearing a dry pair of sweats and a flannel shirt, your late lunch/early dinner is ready to eat and main part of the house is starting to feel nice and toasty.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," he apologizes as he sits down next to you at the table. "I just want this weekend to be perfect and the rain -"

"This weekend will be perfect because we're together," you cut him off. You squeeze his hand and then turn your attention to your food.

After you finish eating, you go into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Warmed up from your shower, you put on a long flannel night shirt and a pair of fleece pajama pants. You complete the look with a thick pair of wool socks and a pair of UGG boots.

Returning to the living room, you find Chris in the process of rotating the couch from being in front of the TV to being in front of the windows that look out at the ocean. You quickly step in and help complete the process.

"That's quite the storm going on out here," you say as you sit down on the couch. You can see flashes of lightning out over the water and it both excites you and makes you nervous.

"We're safe here," Chris assures you as he sits down next to you. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and you snuggle into him as you watch the storm rage outside.

You don't realize you've fallen asleep until you are startled awake by Chris getting up suddenly. Looking around, you see that it's not only dark outside, but inside, too. "What's going on?" you ask.

"We lost power," Chris explains as he uses the flashlight on his phone to read the homeowner's note about what to do in the event of an emergency. "Help me get the emergency stuff?"

Getting off the couch, you follow Chris into the kitchen where he grabs a chair and pulls it over to the fridge. He climbs onto the chair to get to the cabinets above and starts handing you candles, flashlights, a lantern and other miscellaneous things. You set them all on the kitchen counter and then wait for him to climb down.

"Should we light the candles or use the lantern?" he asks.

"Candles are more romantic," you say. "But I don't think we need them just yet." A flash of lightning lights up the sky and fills the house with light for a second. "Maybe just the flashlights for now?"

"That works for me," Chris nods. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text message. "Alright, I told mom that we lost power and that we're turning off our phones to conserve the batteries."

You nod and take your cell phone out of your purse. You turn it off and then put it on the kitchen counter next to the lantern.

With a flashlight in hand, Chris leads you back to the couch. He turns the flashlight off and sets it on the corner of the coffee table before he lays down on the couch. He then pulls you down so you're lying on top of him.

"I thought we were going to watch the storm," you tease as you trace his bearded chin with your finger.

"We're going to make our own storm," he says cheesily. A flash of lightning fills the room with light and his blue eyes sparkle. "Kiss me."

You lean forward and press your lips against those of the man you promised to love and cherish until death do you part. Heat flares through you as you feel his hands grab your hips and his fingers dig into the extra flesh that two pregnancies have left behind. In the twelve years you've been with Chris, including those before you were married, he has worshiped and loved on every inch of your body and made you feel like a goddess.

Wanting to repay the favor, you end the kiss and start your descent down his body. You start by undoing the buttons of his flannel shirt, revealing his hairy chest. He has waxed it a few times over the years for movies, but you've always prefered him this way. You press your lips into his skin and breath in the scent that is him. You've tried to describe the scent in the past, but it's impossible, he just smells like him and there is no one else in the world that smells like him.

As lightning flashes across the sky, you swirl your tongue over one of his pink nipples. The roar of thunder drowns out his moans as you repeat the action on the other.

"Boobs," he says, hoarsely. "Show me your boobs."

Smiling you straddled his lower body and pull the long night shirt over your head. You drop it onto the floor and feel your nipples harden due to the difference in temperature.

His hands find your forearms in the dark and travel up your arms to your shoulders. He pushes your hair over your shoulders and then draws his hands down to your breasts. You close your eyes as his rough fingers massage your sensitive skin and you momentarily forget your mission to please him as he rolls your nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers.

Another flash of lightning fills the room and you remember that you're supposed to be pleasing him. You nudge his hands away and then continue your way south until you are situated between his legs. His sweats are already tented from his arousal and you can't help but run a teasing hand over his manhood.

"Fuck," he moans.

You lick your lips as you grab the waistband of his pants and pull them down, his manhood springs to full attention as soon as the constricting material is out of the way. You feel his eyes on you as you stare at the beautiful organ that has brought you immense pleasure over the years.

Though you've manhandled him many times, your first caress of his manhood is timid. You glide your fingers down to the shaft into the small tuft of hair at the base. You take your time, letting your fingers walk and dance over the skin as he lets out pleasure filled noises.

Thunder sounds above as you finally wrap your hand around him, using some of his precum to lubricate your movements. You feel his heated skin pulsate under your fingers and lean in for a taste.

He curses as you sample his offerings and you feel his hips jerk forward as you circle the tip of his manhood with your tongue. Slowly, you slide him into your mouth, letting one hand rest at the base of his manhood while the other supports your weight.

The sounds he is making get lost in the crashing of the thunder over your heads and you miss his warning that he is about to come. You feel his hips thrust forward and feel his cock jerk against your mouth as the first shot of his seed hits the back of your throat. You're more prepared for the second shot and the ones that follow that.

His chest is heaving when it's all said and done. You swallow what made it into your mouth and then use your tongue to clean up what didn't.

"Come here," he says once you are finished.

You crawl up his body and lay your head on his chest. The storm continues to rage outside as you lay safe and warm in your husbands embrace. His hand caresses your back, sliding lower and lower with each pass, eventually pushing down the back of your sweats until your bum is fully exposed to the air.

You shiver as you part your legs and allow him entry into the fire that came alive while you pleasured him. His fingers dance across your folds and softly nudge the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top. One of his long fingers presses against the opening of your sex and you breath out a sigh of pleasure as he pushes it in.

A crash of thunder right above you startles you both and it is then that you realize that you have goosebumps, not from his teasing, but from the temperature of the room.

"I think the fire is dying out," Chris says as he slides his hand from your body. "Go to the bedroom, I'll met you there in a moment."

Climbing off of him, you grab your night shirt and go into the bedroom, letting the flashlight guide you. Instead of putting the shirt on, you toss it onto the chair in the corner. Your UGGs, socks, sweats and panties meet a similar end and you slip into the bed completely naked.

Chris comes into the room, a few minutes later, with his own flashlight. A sudden flash of lightning illuminates the room and you see his eyebrows shoot up when he sees your pile of clothes. He shuts off his flashlight and you strain your eyes to watch him undress in the dark.

Once he is naked, he joins you in the big bed and wastes no time in finding your body. He presses you into the mattress as his mouth comes down on yours. While you kiss, his hand slides down your body to the aching juncture between your legs. His thumb finds your pleasure point and takes a lazy lap around it, occasionally applying a little more pressure that makes you gasp in delight.

"Your turn," he whispers, ending the kiss with a lick to your lips. He kisses down your body, pausing for a moment to let his tongue and mouth say hello to your nipples, before he slides between your legs. He teases you with his fingers, at first, but soon that powerful tongue of his gets involved and he adds fuel to the fire that is already burning within you.

Your lower body rocks in time with his licks and it isn't long before your own cries are getting lost in the sound of thunder. He rides through your climax with you and is grinning like the cat that caught the canary when he sits up.

He positions his hard manhood at your entrance and slides into you, filling your completely. He leans forward and presses his mouth against yours for another kiss as he begins to slide out and then back into you. You meet him thrust for thrust as you drape your arms over his shoulders and press your fingers into his sculpted back.

Still not fully recovered from your first orgasm, it isn't long before he has you on the edge of a second. He drops a hand between your bodies and applies pressure where you need it the most. You cry out as you come for a second time and dig your nails into his back.

He curses your name as he continues his movements and, soon, he too is on the edge of climax. Feeling his body tighten around yours, you open your eyes and see the veins in his neck flare as he comes. He presses his lower body into you hard and holds your hips in place as he empties into you. In response, you grind your lower body against his and drop one of your hands from his shoulder to between your bodies. You bring yourself to a third and final orgasm, coating his manhood for a second time before he collapses onto the bed next to you.

Rolling onto your side, your snuggle into his body as you let the fatigue of the night's events overtake you. Not even the storm raging outside can keep you from falling asleep in the strong arms of your husband.


End file.
